Keluarga 'Harmonis' Kyuubi
by Ayame tsubaki
Summary: Bagaimana hari Kyuubi dengan keluarganya dan anak kembarnya yang selalu membuatnya jengkel? Wrn : OC! Kyuubi x OC (Ayaki) again. Entah kenapa saya memang sedang senang membuat cerita ttg mereka XD Bingung sama genre satu lagi! DX Don't like? Don't read, right? :3


Chapter 1.

Hanya cerita dengan genre keluarga dan sedikit Romance dari Kyuubi dan Ayaki. Soalnya saya lagi suka sama mereka. Jika tak suka OC, lebih baik tak usah baca, oke?

**Ciri-ciri fisik Ayaki bisa dilihat di foto profile saya di Fni.**

**Kalau ini murni dari pikiran saya.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Kyuubi x OC (Ayaki yukihara)  
Warning : OC! OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, gaje, Family-Romance. etc.  
Dan please... Yang gak suka OC gak usah baca. Gak nanggung! ^^**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

Namikaze Kyuubi. Lelaki yang terkenal sadis dan menyeramkan, tetapi tetap saja banyak perempuan yang menyukainya. Karena wajahnya yang manis― plus tampan. Yeah, meski begitu dia sudah mempunyai seorang istri. Ayaki Yukihara. Perempuan berisik yang sifatnya bisa berubah-ubah setiap saat, atau bisa dibilang Moody.

Mereka sudah menikah kurang lebih tujuh tahun, dan mereka mempunyai 2 anak kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Ichiro, dan perempuan yang bernama Namikaze Akina. Ciri-ciri mereka berdua adalah, mereka berdua memiliki rambut yang berwarna persis seperti Kyuubi― Pirang-merah, tetapi Ichiro memiliki warna mata Pink Ayaki, sedangkan Akina warna mata ruby Kyuubi. Rambut Ichiro bermodel jabrik, hanya saja tak terlalu jabrik (modelnya seperti rambut Kiba). Sedangkan Akina memiliki rambut lurus sepundak.

Bagaimanakah keseharian mereka? Ayo, kita intip!

**-Pagi hari-**

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Nii-san! Kembalikan pita-ku!"

"Tidak akan."

"Hueee.. Kaasan! Nii-san menyebalkan!"

Itulah nada alarm Kyuubi sehari-hari. Suara berisik dari anak-anaknya yang mengharuskan ia bangun. Hei, bukankah kau ingin kerja juga? Dasar pemalas.

Kyuubi bangun. Kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Ayaki sudah tak ada disampingnya. Pasti ia sudah di dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Sementara anak-anak nya selalu bangun pagi hanya untuk― bertengkar.

'Ck! Jika mereka bukan anakku, akan kubunuh mereka!' batin Kyuubi, kemudian berjalan keluar, membuka pintu kamarnya. Melihat dua orang anak berumur 5 tahun yang sedang memakai seragam dengan berantakan― hei, bukankah ada mama mereka disana?

Oh, tentu saja. Ternyata Ayaki sedang asyik memasak dan tak menghiraukannya. Kyuubi yang melihatnya mendengus, kemudian menghentakkan kakinya dengan sangat kencang.

'Tak!'

Kedua anak itu menatapnya, serta Ayaki yang menghela nafasnya, terlihat bahwa dia sudah capek mengurus kedua anak yang merepotkan ini. Kunciran satu Ayaki juga sudah berantakan, rambutnya setengah kemana-mana.

"Kyuu! Bisakah kau terlihat manis dihadapan mereka!" Ayaki berkata dan menatap Kyuubi, keliatannya ia sangat capek, tetapi tetap saja berusaha untuk memarahi Kyuubi.

"Tidak." jawab Kyuubi, datar. Kemudian ia menatap kedua anaknya dengan tatapan sinis. "Bisa tidak, kalian berdua tenang dalam waktu satu hari... Saja? Ha?!" tanya― atau lebih tepatnya bentak Kyuubi kepada kedua anaknya.

Akina terlihat sangat ketakutan oleh Kyuubi, kemudian dia berlari ke arah Ayaki dan bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Sedangkan Ichiro hanya menatap malas semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kembalikan pita sial adikmu itu." perintah Kyuubi kepada salah satu anaknya itu.

Ichiro hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menutup matanya. Kemudian melempar pita itu kearah Ayaki dan Akina. Pita itu jatuh ke lantai, kemudian di pungut oleh Akina yang kemudian bersembunyi kembali.

"Lihat, Kyuu! Akina ketakutan olehmu!" Ayaki kembali bersuara sambil memegang spatula dan memakai celemek.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kyuubi kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya, hendak ingin mandi.

"Maaf sayang, maafkan taousan-mu ya.." Ayaki tersenyum ke arah putrinya itu dan kemudian mengelus-elus kepalanya, anak itu masih terlihat ketakutan karena dibentak oleh Kyuubi. "Sini, kaasan betulkan seragammu." kemudian ia membenahi seragam berantakan putrinya, dan memakaikannya pita yang menjadi sebab masalah Kyuubi ngamuk.

**-Sarapan-**

Kyuubi keluar dengan menggunakan kaos putih polos dan celana boxer merahnya, sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk.

"Sarapan sudah siap…" terdengar suara perempuan, yang diduga Ayaki, istri Kyuubi dengan tersenyum kearah semua orang yang ada disitu.

'Ukh...' entah karena apa, Kyuubi memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ayo, Kyuu... Sarapan." perempuan itu kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan itu. Kyuubi yang sedang memegang handuk kemudian melempar handuknya kearah kamar, dan duduk di kursi meja makan itu. Sebagai kepala keluarga.

"To-tousan.. M-ma-maafkan Akina, ya..." terlihat anak kecil di sudut kanan Kyuubi, duduk dengan menunduk di sebelah ibunya, masih agak takut.

Ayaki yang mengerti itu hanya tersenyum, putrinya yang satu ini memang tak ingin membuat Kyuubi terus-terusan marah kepadanya.

"Untuk apa?" Kyuubi menatap bingung ke arah putrinya tersebut.

"Y-yang.. Ta-tadi... Ke-ketika tousan ba-bangun tidur," anak itu memejamkan matanya. Takut jika sampai-sampai ayahnya marah lagi kepadanya.

Kyuubi melongo dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Anak ini ternyata berani juga ya? Heheh.' Kyuubi berseringai didalam hati.

"Hn," Kyuubi menjawab kelewat singkat, yang berujung dengan anak perempuannya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kaasan, maksud tousan tadi apa?" bisik gadis kecil itu kepada ibunya.

"Dia memaafkanmu sayang." Ayaki tersenyum, dan mengelus kepala anaknya itu.

.

.

"AKH!" erangan frustasi terdengar di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Terlihat Kyuubi yang sedang bingung bagaimana cara memakaikan dasi yang benar.

Ya. Kyuubi akan berangkat kerja sekarang.

"Ada apa, Kyuu?" tanya perempuan yang baru saja datang ke kamarnya ini.

"Dasi sial ini sangat sulit untuk dipakai," emosi Kyuubi. Mencak-mencak sambil berusaha mengotak-atik dasinya.

Ayaki tersenyum maklum, kemudian mendekati Kyuu, hingga mereka berpapasan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyuubi sinis.

"Sini, kubetulkan dasimu." kemudian Ayaki tersenyum dan memegang kerah Kyuubi yang sudah dililit oleh dasi.

Kyuubi hanya diam. Tak berniat bersuara sama sekali.

Sementara Ayaki membetulkan dasi Kyuubi sambil tersenyum, dan akhirnya selesai.

"Selesai." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuubi masih diam, entah apa yang membuat dia tidak ingin bergerak sama sekali.

Ayaki sekilas menatap bingung, detik berikutnya ia mencium dahi Kyuubi.

'Cup'

Kyuubi belum merespon, otaknya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi kepada dia dan istrinya itu.

"Ck! A-apaan sih!" Kyuubi langsung jalan, hendak meninggalkan kamarnya, untuk berangkat kerja. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Ayaki tersenyum maklum.

Diruang tamu anak-anaknya menunggu, Kyuubi yang turun dari tangga kamarnya langsung menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"Ayo, bocah." katanya, hendak pergi ke luar tumah. Memang Kyuubi sering mengantar anaknya ke TK dulu sebelum bekerja, lagipula dia tidak pernah terlambat datang ke kantornya.

Ayaki yang juga baru turun kemudian memeluk anak perempuannya, dan menciumnya. "Hati-hati dijalan ya sayang." katanya, tersenyum kepada putrinya.

"Oke kaasan! Kaasan juga hati-hati dirumah ya!" anaknya tersenyum, baru saja Ayaki ingin melakukan hal yang sama kepada anak laki-lakinya, tetapi dia malah menahannya.

"Tidak, kaasan. Aku bukan anak kecil." lanjutnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya, dia malu jika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Meski dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Hm, kamu seperti Kyuu." perempuan itu hanya tersenyum lagi, dan akhirnya pemuda yang disebut 'Kyuu' segera memecahkan suasana.

"Ck! Buruan! Loe berdua mau gue telat ke kantor, ha?" Kyuubi hampir marah lagi.

"Kyuu.. Jangan begitu, yasudah cepat berangkat anak-anak. Daripada tousan marah."

"Baik, kaasan."

"Aku berangkat, kaasan!" anak perempuan berambut pirang merah, dengan kunciran kuda dan pita dikepalanya tersenyum. Sedangkan anak laki-laki disebelahnya hanya mengangguk, dan tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Hn, aku berangkat." Kyuubi juga berkata seperti itu dengan nada malas.

"Hati-hati." perempuan yang kini berada didepan pintu hanya menatap anak-anak dan suaminya yang hendak pergi. Dan akhirnya mobil itupun melaju, menjauhi rumahnya.

.

.

**-Siang hari-**

"Tadaima." terdengar suara Kyuubi yang baru pulang kerja. Ayaki yang disana bingung kemudian bertanya kepada Kyuubi.

"Kok pulangnya siang?" tanyanya.

"Entah. Mereka bilang katanya ingin mengadakan pesta penyambutan claien, tidak ada rapat atau apa hari ini. Sebenarnya diliburkan, mereka tak bilang jika hanya yang ikut pesta saja yang masuk! Ck, sial!" Kyuubi terlihat sangat kesal di siang hari ini.

"Memangnya kamu tak ikut?"

"Tidak tertarik." kemudian Kyuubi pergi ke ujung rumahnya, yaitu laboratoriumnya.

Ayaki cuma bisa melihat punggung Kyuubi yang menjauhinya. Kyuubi sangat tidak romantis atau apa, tetapi ia tetap menyukainya. Seorang istri harus berbakti kepada suaminya (?)

"Tadaima!" anak perempuan terlihat ceria, dan membuka pintu. Dan diikuti anak laki-laki dengan tatapan dingin dibelakangnya.

"Okaeri, sayang.." Ayaki tersenyum menatap anak-anaknya. "Kenapa kalian pulang cepat juga?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Bu guru bilang karena sebentar lagi natal dan kami dibolehkan pulang cepat. Dan libur sampai tahun baru! Asyik~!" loncat anak itu, terlihat begitu senang.

"Tousanmu juga pulang cepat."

"Tousan dimana kaasan?" tanyanya.

"Laboratorium."

"Aku ingin kesana." anak laki-laki ini memang suka melihat Kyuubi membuat eksperimen jika memang tak ada kerjaan.

"Tapi sebelum itu ganti bajumu."

Akhirnya anak itu kekamarnya, diikuti adik perempuannya yang sama sekali tak tertarik untuk kesana.

**-Dikamar Ichiro dan Akina-**

"Tidak! Aku tak ingin ke laboratorium tousan! Aku takut." anak perempuan kecil terlihat dipaksa oleh kakanya, untuk melihat diam-diam ayahnya yang sedang di laboratorium.

"Kau harus ikut denganku. Kita mungkin bisa menjadi hebat juga seperti tousan."

"Tidak! Sekali tidak ya tidak! Kaasan!"

"Kau ini selalu saja mengadu ke kaasanmu itu. Heh, ayo," dia menarik secara paksa baju yang digunakan oleh adiknya.

Mereka lewat ruang tamu yang kebetulan Ayaki sedang pergi ke mini market untuk membeli sebagian keperluan yang dibutuhkan.

"Harusnya tadi aku ikut kaasan! Huweee!"

"DIAM!"

Sampailah mereka di laboratorium dan mereka melihat Kyuubi yang sedang bermain dengan eksperimennya.

"Hn, aku akan buat kedua anak anjing ini menjadi rubah. Pasti menarik."

Akina melotot. Takut jika ia yang akan menjadi kelinci percobaan sebelum kedua anjing itu. Pikirannya terlalu jauh.

Kyuubi melihat kedua anaknya.

"Heh, bocah. Kalau gak mau kena, jangan deket-deket dulu!" Kyuubi menatap mereka berdua, dan Akina yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Tunggu dulu," dia berseringai jahil, sekibat ide jail untuk mengerjai putri kecilnya itu.

"Kau akan jadi kelinci percobaanku yang pertama."

.

.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Ayaki kembali dari mini market. Kemudian dia menaruh bahan-bahan yang baru dia beli ke kulkas dan lemari. Kebetulan hari ini dia juga membeli ice cream, short cake, apel, dan pir untuk mereka bersama.

"Akina.. Sayang, mama membawa ice cream untukmu..." dia berteriak, biasanya jika sudah berkata ice cream, anak ini langsung lari dan menghampirinya. Tetapi sekarang tak ada jawaban.

"Hee? Akina?" Ayaki menuju ke kamar anaknya itu, dan melihat bahwa kosong.

Tetapi kemudian suara benda-benda jatuh di laboratorium Kyuubi.

'Plang!'

'Kompyang!'

Dan terdengar teriakan anaknya itu.

"Kaasan! Tousan ingin menjadikan aku rubaah!"

Ayaki kaget. Membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian berlari ke laboratorium Kyuubi.

Didekatnya juga terdengar teriakan kedua anaknya. Tetapi lebih nyaring Akina.

"Huweee! Aku tak mau jadi rubah!" teriakan Akina makin keras.

Ayaki langsung membuka pintu laboratorium Kyuubi, dan kemudian berteriak panik.

"Kyuu! Apa yang kau lakukan terha―" omongan Ayaki terputus karena asap yang mengelilingi laboratorium itu. Dan dihadapan Ayaki terlihat dua anak rubah yang sedang menatap Ayaki.

Ayaki yang mengira bahwa itu anaknya, seketika kemudian pingsan.

'Bruk!'

"KAASAN!"

.

.

.

"Ngh.." erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Ayaki yang baru saja pingsan, gara-gara kejadian di labolatorium tadi.

"Huwee! Ini salah tousan! Kalau kaasan sampai mati gimana? Huwee!" terdengar tangisan dari anak perempuannya.

"Dasar bego! Mana mungkin orang pingsan jadi meninggal!" kali ini terdengar suara suaminya yang sedang adu mulut dengan putrinya.

Ayaki kemudian mengerjap-ejapkan matanya. Dan anak perempuannya menjadi senang.

"Syukurlah kaasan tak apa~." Anak itu langsung memeluk Ayaki yang terlihat bingung.

"Kyuu.. Kau?"

"Tadi itu bahan percobaan gue sebenernya, lagian mana mungkin gue bikin anak gue jadi rubah? Huh!" Kyuubi tampak membuang mukanya.

"Lalu.. Asap tadi?"

"Itu cuma air biasa yang kalo ditumpahin bisa jadi asep. Penemuan gue beberapa minggu lalu."

"Oh..." Ayaki terlihat agak pusing karena ia habis pingsan, sekarang ia berada dikamarnya beserta anak-anak dan suaminya. "Syukurlah semua baik-baik saja." lanjutnya.

"Kaasan tak apa?" tanya anak perempuannya, melihat Ayaki yang terlihat agak pusing.

"Tak apa sayang." jawabnya. "Kaasan membawakanmu ice cream, ada di kulkas," lanjutnya, tersenyum. "Aku juga membelikan Kyuubi apel, dan pir untuk Ichiro. Kalian kebawah saja duluan."

"Tapi kaasan.." baru saja anak perempuannya ingin bicara, diputus oleh Ayaki.

"Tak apa. Kalian makan saja dulu, kaasan tak lapar."

"Aku mau menjaga kaasan..." Akina kemudian memeluk ibunya dan tidur disebelah ibunya yang sekarang ada dikasur.

Kyuubi yang melihat kejadian ini nampak berfikir sejenak, dan kemudian mendapatkan ide.

"Sini kau." Kyuubi menarik Ichiro dan akhirnya mereka berdua ke lantai bawah.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka datang, dan membawa semua makanan yang ada diatas meja troller. Dan akhirnya Kyuubi bersuara. "Ini, kalian harus makan." Kyuubi tak berani menatap kedua perempuan yang ada disana. Istri dan anak perempuannya.

"Aw~ Kyuu baik sekali~." Goda Ayaki kepada Kyuubi yang membuat mukanya merah.

"Di-diam!" Kyuubi mengambil satu buah apel kemudian memakannya sambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di kamar itu.

"Ayo, kita makan." Ayaki kemudian menyuapi anak perempuannya dengan ice cream, yang diterima dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Ichiro yang melihat itu hanya manyun― bagaimanapun rasanya disuapi ibu sendiri enak, bukan? Apalagi dia masih anak-anak.

"Ichi mau?" Ayaki menyodorkan ice cream-nya kepada putranya itu.

Dengan malu, Ichiro membuka mulutnya dan menerima ice cream itu. Ckck, anak-anak...

Sedangkan Kyuubi, hanya mendengus. Cemburu mungkin istrinya lebih perhatian kepada anaknya? Haha. Kyuubi, gengsimu terlalu besar, sih...

Dan cemburumu berlebihan.

"Ini, Kyuu.." Ayaki juga menyodorkan ice cream itu ke Kyuubi.

Kedua anaknya melihat Kyuubi dengan tatapan innocent, Kyuubi kembali mendengus dan akhirnya melahap satu sendok ice cream itu.

"Hahaha.. Tuh, kan... Kyuu pasti mau." tawa Ayaki.

.

.

**-Sore hari-**

Kyuubi yang sedang asyiknya menonton berita dikagetkan oleh suara tv dari kamar anaknya itu.

'Pahlawan bertopeng! Penyelamat bumi!'  
Terdengar suara-suara backsound musik anak-anak di arah kamar anaknya. Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa menaikkan volume tv sekencang itu?

Kyuubi tampak berfikir dan mendiaminya saja, toh tidak terlalu mengganggu.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara lain.

'Cklek'

'Barbie fairy utopia..~ dengarkan lah suaraku!'

Kemudian ada suara musik girly backsound dari film barbie.

Kyuubi tampak mendiaminya lagi sambil mendengus.

'Pahlawan bertopeng! Hahaha!'

'Cklek'

'Pangeran! Lekas selamatkan barbie dari penyihir jah―'

'Cklek'

'Kau pasti kalah denganku, pahlawan bertop―'

'Cklek'

'Kemari kau penyihir, berikan barbie kepada―'

'Cklek'

'Pahlawan bertopeng jurus andalaaan!'

"KEMBALIKAN REMOTEKU!"

"INI MILIKKU!"

"BUKAN! KAASAN MEMBELIKANNYA UNTUKKU!"

"AKU TAK PEDULI! AKU INGIN NONTON PAHLAWAN BERTOPENG!"

"TIDAK! AKU INGIN NONTON BARBIE!"

Kyuubi yang mendengar itu merasa sedikit ―sangat― terganggu. Aura-aura setan keluar dari badannya. Acara santainya terganggu lagi oleh dua bocah sialan itu. Dahinya berkedut. Heh.

Kyuubi yang sudah kesal, lekas mematikan tv di ruangan tempatnya berada. Segera pergi ke kamar kedua anaknya itu.

Sedangkan Ayaki kini sedang menyiram tanaman didepan rumah, mungkin kurang terdengar.

Ketika Kyuubi sampai, ia melihat kedua anaknya sedang rebutan remote Tv. Kyuubi awalnya diam dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian...

"BISA TIDAK KALIAN DIAM!"

.

**-Malam hari-**

Kini mereka berempat sedang berkumpul bersama, dan Ayaki tampak duduk disebelah Kyuubi, diatas sofa. Sedangkan kedua anaknya yang masih TK duduk di karpet yang diduga mereka sedang menggambar sesuatu.

"Kyuu, seharusnya kau tak kasar kepada mereka." Ayaki tampak berbicara halus kepada Kyuubi, yang diketahui menjitak kedua anaknya tadi sore karena anaknya berisik.

"Mereka terlalu berisik." jawab Kyuubi, dingin. Sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sebagai orang tua seharusnya kita harus sabar Kyuu,"

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka berdua hanya makhluk berisik yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku."

"Tapi, tidakkah kamu tau, bahwa mereka sangat menyayangimu?"

"Tch! Sudah diam. Aku bosan diceramahi olehmu."

Ayaki yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Dia memang sudah biasa dengan sikap Kyuubi yang seperti 'itu'. Tetapi bukankah sakit hati kita jika mendengar bahwa suami dari anak-anak kita keliatannya tak menyayangi anak yang kita kandung?

Ayaki berusaha untuk mendekati kedua anaknya yang sedang asyik menggambar. Sedangkan Kyuubi tampak cuek dan hanya melihat tv.

"Lihat kaasan apa yang kugambar!" Lagi-lagi terdengar suara cempreng-berisik anaknya itu. Tch, sangat mengganggu. Kyuubi berfikir seperti itu.

"Ya sayang? Mana?"

Anaknya yang melihat Ayaki tampak berwajah sedih, sejenak memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah Kyuubi.

"Kaasan kenapa? Apa tousan jahat lagi kepada kaasan?" Anaknya juga tampak ingin menangis.

"Tidak apa, sayang."

"Kaasan menangis..." Sejenak anak itu kemudian menangis juga, anak laki-laki yang melihatnya kemudian memberikan tatapan sinis ke Kyuubi.

'Pasti gara-gara tousan!' Ichiro membatin dan melihat Kyuubi dengan tatapan kesal. 'Huh! Ayah macam apa dia.' Lanjutnya. Didalam hati.

"Kenapa tousan membuat kaasan menangis? Hiks." Akina terlihat menangis juga, Kyuubi yang mendengar itu hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian pergi ke kamar.

**-Di kamar-**

Kyuubi yang melihat istrinya terlihat sedih, dan hampir menangis. Juga melihat anak perempuan kecilnya menangis, dan anak laki-lakinya memberikan tatapan benci kepadanya.

Tak berapa lama, Ayaki masuk kamar.

Tak ada yang berniat bersuara kali ini. Semuanya diam. Ayaki yang mengerti akan sifat Kyuubi memilih diam dan duduk dikasurnya. Yang dimana Kyuubi juga sedang duduk dikasur itu.

"Kau.." Kyuubi membuka suara. "Kenapa anak-anak hanya menyayangi kau? Bukankah kau bilang kepadaku mereka sangat menyayangiku?"

Ayaki tersenyum, menaruh tangannya di pundak Kyuubi. "Tentu saja mereka menyayangimu, Kyuu... Aku tak berbohong. Kau bisa lihat sendiri di luar."

"Bukankah mereka sudah tidur?" Kyuubi menaikkan alis.

"Ya. Bukan mereka, tetapi sesuatu yang ada ditempat kita tadi." Jawab Aya, meyakinkan Kyuubi.

Akhirnya Kyuubi keluar kamar dan segera ke ruang tamu, kemudian melihat kertas-kertas bekas menulis dan menggambar anaknya.

Dan tampak ada gambar kecil yang berisikan 4 orang anggota keluarganya. Mungkin? Karena ciri-ciri disini mirip dengan mereka berempat yang tinggal disini.

Disana, di gambar itu terlihat Kyuubi yang sedang tersenyum. Dan dibawah gambar itu, ada tulisan kecil.

_'Jika tousan tersenyum, pasti sangat tampan!'_

Ini tulisan Akina, anak perempuannya.

Ia ingat memang sangat jarang ia tersenyum kepada anaknya. Bahkan belakangan ini tak pernah. Paling-paling hanya berseringai jika ingin mengerjai anak perempuannya ini.

Dan ia melihat coretan tulisan Ichiro. Dan melihat tulisannya.

_'Seandainya aku bisa hebat seperti tousan. Dia sangat keren, apalagi seringaiannya itu. Aku ingin seperti dia.'_

Tak sadar, senyum Kyuubi mengembang. Meski belum terlalu lebar, masih tipis.

Tetapi, dibawah tulisannya ada lagi.

_'Tetapi tousan sangat galak dan sering menyakiti kaasan! Aku tak ingin seperti itu.'_

Segitu burukkah dirinya? Oh Kyuubi, jika saja kau bersikap manis sedikit. Anak-anakmu pasti sangat menyayangimu.

Dan ada kertas hasil gambar campuran dan ada tulisan kedua anaknya.

_'Kami menyayangimu, tousan, kaasan. Maaf jika kami sering nakal..'_

Kyuubi agak merasa bersalah juga. Bagaimanapun ia menyayangi kedua anaknya ini. Err― meski agak gengsi mengakuinya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua anaknya.

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar anaknya, ia membuka pintu perlahan kemudian melihat anaknya yang sudah tidur. Dan akhirnya ia berkata "Tousan juga sangat menyayangi kalian." Dan Kyuubi mencium pipi kedua anaknya itu dan kembali lagi kekamarnya.

.

Sampai dikamar ia melihat Ayaki yang sedang duduk sambil memandang langit. "Lihat kan? Mereka menyayangimu..." Ia tersenyum kepada Kyuubi.

"Hn, iya iya.." Kyuubi hanya berjalan mendekati istrinya itu dan kemudian ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau tak tidur?" Tanya Ayaki.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama denganmu."

Ayaki yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan melihat pipi Kyuubi yang bersemu.

"Indah ya.." Ayaki menunjuk langit-langit yang diisi bintang dan bulan.

"Hn." Kyuubi hanya menjawab itu.

Kyuubi melihat istrinya itu, agak bingung dan agak canggung dengan suasana ini.

"Aya.." panggil Kyuubi.

"Iya Kyuu, ada ap―" perkataan Ayaki terputus ketika Kyuubi mengunci bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya.

Kecupan singkat. Yang membuat kedua pasangan itu bersemu merah.

"Maaf atas kejadian tadi." Kyuubi membuang muka, tak berani melihat Ayaki dan segera berjalan, kemudian menaikkan diri dikasur.

"Tak apa, Kyuu." Ayaki tersenyum. "Bukankah kamu ingin tidur bersamaku?" goda Ayaki.

"Ck, aku ngantuk. Oyasumi."

"Hihi.. Kyuu jarang melakukan ini," Ayaki kemudian naik kasur dan tidur disebelah Kyuubi.

"DIAM! Dan jangan beritahu siapapun!" Kyuubi menatap Ayaki dengan sinis, dan tentu saja dengan muka merah.

"Aku akan beritahu Naruto besok ah~," ledek Ayaki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau.. Awas saja." Kyuubi mengepalkan satu tangannya.

"Haha, bercanda Kyuu. Oyasumi." Ayaki menarik selimut yang kemudian menutup kedua badannya dengan Kyuubi.

Ayaki memejamkan matanya.

Kyuubi melihatnya dan bergumam kecil― mungkin hanya ia yang bisa mendengar.

"Ya, sayang."

.

.

Ya, seperti itulah kondisi keluarga dari Namikaze Kyuubi. Seorang Ayah dan juga Suami. Yang akhirnya mendapat pelajaran berharga(?)

Satu pesan :

Kesabaran sangat diperlukan dalam melakukan segala hal.

(･･ )(･_･)( ･･)ゞｷｮﾛｷｮﾛ

**A/N** : Huwaa! Apa-apaan adegan terakhir itu! =_= *nunjuk" sambil blushing*

Maaf minna, sekali lagi saya membuat Kyuubi bermain bersama Ayaki (?)  
Entah apa saya memang sangat suka melihat mereka. Ini dari sudut pandang saya saja sih. Tapi semoga saja ada yang mau membaca cerita aneh ini! ^^

Ohiya, ini akan menjadi Fic Twoshot! Aku gatau deh kapan mau publishnya. Kheheh~ *ketawa Kyuubi*  
Lagipula, aku tau banyak yang kurang suka OC. Tapi saya disini emang lagi suka sama mereka. Gimana dong? *ditendang*

Jangan flame soal Pair. Sudah diingatkan oleh saya. Yang masih ngocol flame gara-gara pair berarti iri sama karya saya. *dimutilasi*

Oke minna! Arigato gozaimashu desu! \(≧o≦)/

.

**OMAKE**

Malam-malam begini, kedua anak itu masih saja duduk dan bangun. Tak ingin tidur. Rupanya mereka sangat bingung atas kejadian sebelumnya.

Ya, tousan― atau ayah mereka, Kyuubi. Yang dikenal sangat galak dan garang. Tadi mencium pipi mereka dan berkata 'sayang' kedapa mereka.

Tapi kalo boleh jujur, ini membuat mereka senang.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat tousan mencium kita tadi?" tanya anak perempuan sambil bertanya kepada kakaknya.

"Entahlah.." Jawab anak itu, dingin.

"Nii-san! Ini aneh, kan? Bukankah tadi pagi dan sore tousan memarahi kita. Bahkan menjitak kita. Tetapi kenapa sekarang kita dicium?"

"Ck, aku tidak tahu. Dan sekarang aku ingin tidur." Anak yang satunya kemudian menutup seluruh badannya dengan selumut.

Sedangkan anak perempuan itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Kakaknya ini sama sekali tak ingin meladeninya. Menyebalkan!

"Tapi aku senang." Anak perempuan itu kemudian tersenyum senang dan ketika ingin tidur, melihat gumpalan selimut kakaknya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Love tousan dan kaasan." Lanjut anak perempuan itu, dan ia mengambil bingkai foto keluarga yang ada di meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya kemudian menciumnya. Dan setelah itu memejamkan matanya, tidur.

Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang berada dalam gumpalan selimut itu hanya tersenyum, dan membatin. 'Love tousan dan kaasan too.' Dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
